


Dangerously Stripped

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson
Summary: I am NOT responsible for what happens after you read this!





	

All was quiet on Joan's street, except her house. All of the lights were out, except the black lights in her bedroom. She didn't have to work the next day and it was probably a good thing because she know tonight’s events were going to leave her heavily intoxicated. She silently praised herself for having a bed with bed posts, she knew they would come in handy one day. She had a bed curtain surrounding her bed. Black mesh altered her vision, but she was more than aware of what was going to happen in 3-2-1. Just then the bathroom door opened and closed. Joan’s eyes roamed up and down taking in the beautiful woman by the door. Vera had to pep talk herself just to be able to do this for Joan. She was well aware of Joan’s eyes locked on her as she strutted to the foot of the bed. Joan was about to get the show of a lifetime.

Joan crawled off the bed and walked up behind Vera, running her hands down her sides over her tight stomach down to her thighs and sinking her nails in. Vera gasped and turned in Joan’s embrace. Joan bent down to kiss Vera, but Vera moved her index finger up to Joan’s lips and smirked. “Not yet.” The smaller woman grabbed the taller woman by her hoodie and pushed her down into the chair that was in the middle of the room. Showtime.

Vera looked deep into Joan’s eyes and licked her lips. She turned around so her back was facing Joan. The smaller woman let her hair down and shook it out as she arched her back for effect. She swayed to the music as she slowly undid the buttons on her flannel shirt. When she got down to the last button she grasped the bottom of the shirt and flung it open letting it fall enough for her to toss it at Joan. She began working on her dark jeans. She popped to button open and drew the zipper down. Joan wanted to grab her and rip the rest of her clothes off right then and there, but she remained perfectly still.

The deputy hooked her thumbs in her pants and pushed them down over her shapely ass. While Vera was bent over Joan reached forward grabbing her ass on one side and slapping the other side. The smaller woman gasped. Slowly she stood back up straight and placed herself between Joan’s legs sitting on her lap. She leaned back into Joan and moaned. Vera wanted Joan now, but she also wanted to tease Joan. Joan groaned at the contact. Vera slowly moved her ass in a circular motion over Joan’s lap causing the older woman’s eyes to roll back. The younger woman looked back over her shoulder to gauge Joan’s reaction, she was not disappointed. Joan rolled her hips up into Vera making her gasp. 

The smaller woman stood back up and shoot her ass. She was about to turn around when she felt large hands grab her by the hips and pull her back. Joan looked deep into Vera’s eyes before she sunk her teeth down into Vera’s ass. The deputy howled at the pleasure it was shooting straight to her core, rattling her very existence. “Fuck. Oh. My…” Vera moaned. “You want to play games Miss Bennett? Let’s play.” An empty threat, Vera knew this, but it still turned her on even more. She didn’t know she could get so wet. Joan could tell Vera was dripping and was ready, but if she was going to tease Joan, Joan was going to tease right back.

Joan bent Vera forward a little more and drug her tongue over Vera’s covered core. She pried Joan’s hands off of her hips so she could turn around to face her. Joan put her hands back in her lap and watched her deputy continue. Vera bent down so she was eye level with Joan’s eyes. Joan shifted her eyes and could see straight down the front of Vera’s tank top. Her eyes darkening didn’t go unnoticed by the smaller woman. Vera grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her tight stomach before letting it drop again. She dropped to her knees in between Joan’s legs.

The tension in the room was thicker than the fog outside. Joan hit a button on her remote and her radio came to life. “Something bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman.” The radio played on as Vera sang directly to Joan. It was turning them both on even more. Vera started at Joan’s feet. Slowly she removed the Governor’s boots first, before she slowly ran her hands up over Joan’s thighs to her button on her pants. She flipped the button open and unzipped her pants and pulling them down enough to release the bulge that had been visibly noticeable since she started this whole escapade. She eyed it and licked her lips before looking up at Joan seductively and taking it in her mouth.

Joan thought she was going to explode just from watching the smaller woman do all of this. She ran her hands through Vera’s brunette curls and groaned as she felt the harness shift and dig into her. The smaller woman grabbed the shaft and slammed it against Joan, making her cry out. “You really shouldn’t have done that Vera.” Joan drug out in her sultry voice causing Vera to shutter. “Oh? And w-why’s that Miss Ferguson? Did I get you all wet?” Joan’s eyes widened in shock at what her deputy just said. She raised her eyebrow at the younger woman. “Why don’t you find out for yourself.” “Oh, no, no, no. You see Governor, you’re talking too much for my liking right now.” 

Standing up, the deputy walked over to the organizer on Joan’s dresser behind her and grabbed a black tie, a sets of cuffs, and two zip ties. She placed the tie around Joan’s mouth so she could no longer talk. She then walked around to face Joan and dropped to her knees again. Vera placed the zip ties around the chair leg and Joan’s ankles. She then cuffed Joan’s wrists. Joan mumbles something to her, but she quiets her by putting her mouth back around her shaft. She licked, pulled, pushed, and sucked until Joan was about to cum and back away. She crawled up onto the bed, adjusting herself so she was propped up against the headboard. 

She peeled her tank top off and pulled her underwear down her toned legs and threw them in Joan’s lap. She put her index and middle fingers in her mouth swirling her tongue around the tips of them before she ran them over her dripping core. She teased the entrance a bit before she buried her fingers deep between her folds, crying out Joan’s name. Watching her deputy do this to herself and hearing her moan her name was going to make her come undone. Vera pumped in and out of herself moaning louder and louder. As she started to tremble she heard Joan groan. When she opened her eyes, she grinned seductively and slammed her fingers deeper into her core. She was dripping more than she was before and she knew it wasn’t going to take much longer before she exploded. 

Vera crawled off the bed and went back over to Joan who was squirming in her chair. Vera cut the zip ties off and removed the tie. “Fuck, Vera. I need you. I need to touch you. I need-“. “Joan…” Vera spoke warningly. She straddled Joan’s lap and removed the cuffs before removing her hoodie. She then lowered herself down onto Joan’s shaft and began to move up and down. Joan grabbed her hips holding her still for a moment. “You better start praying to god, Vera.” The smaller woman looked at her confused. “Why on earth would I need to do that?” Joan smirks seductively at her. “Because your about to scream his name.” Just as she finished she slams her shaft into Vera causing the smaller woman to do exactly what she said she would.  
“OH MY GOD! FUCK ME! JOAN! Oh god. Joan. That hurt, but felt so good. You’re going to split me in half…do it again.” Joan’s eyes grew wide and thought to herself. ‘Damn. She actually enjoyed that? Is she really that tight again? I guess if she wants it again…’ Joan did it again, but this time she pressed her thumb hard into Vera’s clit. “Oh god, Joan, I’m gonna…Fuck. I’m…I’m…” Joan moved her thumb around in a circle at the perfect angle and that’s all it took. Vera began to shake and grab at her shirt. “Jesus, Joan. Don’t stop.” Joan took the hint loud and clear. This was not going to be a one off. Vera was ready to go again before she even finished with the first orgasm.

The Governor ALWAYS accepts a challenge, ESPECIALLY when it comes from her deputy. Joan picked Vera up and walked her to the end of the bed. Round two! She turned the deputy around, slapped the cuffs on her, and bent her over the bed. The taller woman grabbed the chain on the cuffs with one hand and lined herself up with Vera’s dripping core. In a matter of a few seconds Vera went from hyper-alert to feeling like she was being split in half. “Christ, Vera, why are you so tight?!” Vera laughed then moaned as Joan hit her sweet spot.

Both women begin to pant. Joan could feel her own pending climax start to build up again. She slowed her thrust down almost to a stop. Vera grew desperate after a few minutes of the agonizingly slow thrusts. She wiggled her hips indicating she was getting impatient. Joan took the hint, tightened her grip on the chain of the cuffs, and slammed her hips into Vera. “Ahhhhh, J-Jo-Joan!” Joan growled and placed her hands on bed one on either side of Vera’s shoulders. She bent her head down and bit the smaller woman’s ear before whispering to her. “Do you want it?” She stopped completely waiting for answer.

“Joan I swear to god if you stop one more time I’m going to break these cuffs, throw you on the bed and tease you until you pass out! DON’T. FUCKING. STOP!” That was all Joan needed before she drove her shaft back into Vera. Vera came hard, but Joan knew she wasn’t finished. She kissed the smaller woman’s neck, shoulders, and left a trail down her spine. Vera ached into her touch. “Take the cuffs off Joan. Now.” Joan straightened while still thrusting in and out of her deputy’s now gapping core. She removed the cuffs, flipped Vera over, and dropped to her knees. The smaller woman was on round three with her matchmaker.

“Is this what heaven tastes like?” Joan mused as Vera rolled her eyes back and thrusted her core into Joan’s face. “Oh my god, right there. D-do-don’t…fuuuucckk! YES!” Joan smiled and latched onto Vera’s clit. She flicked it a few times before purring causing Vera to cum again. Joan looked up at Vera as she ran her tongue from the bottom of her core to her clit and flicked her tongue upwards. Vera twitched at the contact, and Joan crawled her way up on the bed placing her shaft at the smaller woman’s entrance again. After four rounds Vera didn’t know if she could take anymore.

“Joan, I don’t know if I can cum anymore!” The governor laughed. “Challenge accepted deputy. Ten rounds or tap out.” She raised her brow at the woman beneath her. Vera Bennett was no quitter. “Is that the best you got? Bring it on governor.” Joan is finally realizing the smaller woman was her match. Joan Ferguson had finally met her match. “Roger that deputy.” The taller woman rubbed her bulbous shaft head up and down Vera’s slit until it was dripping and she was begging for more. Joan gave into the younger woman’s pleas and penetrated her ever so slowly. Vera felt like she was going to combust as the amount of pleasure it caused her. Joan kissed her deeply. Vera moaned into the kiss and began rolling her hips into Joan’s.   
“I love you.” Joan spoke softly in Vera’s ear. She trailed kisses down Vera’s neck to her exposed chest that was heaving at all the pleasure. Vera was in utter shock that Joan was the first to say those three little words. “I love you too Joan.” She let a tear stream down her face and Joan kissed it away. “See. I can be gentle too. “I don’t want gentle right now Governor. I want you to fuck me like you mean it.” Joan pulled back to look her deputy in the eyes. “You amaze me Vera.” Vera wiggled her hips in response. 

The Governor took note and began thrusting her hips at the same time she latched onto Vera’s left nipple and taking the other one in between her thumb and index finger. Joan moaned as she pumped in and out of the smaller woman. She really did love her. When she started to swirl her tongue around Vera’s nipple the smaller woman grabbed the taller woman by her face and pulled her up to her face. “Harder.” Vera kissed Joan so deeply the formidable Governor came. She could feel her fluids run down her thighs, but she refused to stop. Joan pumped harder, faster, and deeper causing Vera to cry out. After a few more minutes of burying herself as deep as she could go, she pulled out and looked down at Vera’s gaping hole feeling a sense of pride that she was the one who did that.  
Vera opened her eyes and look at Joan. Joan moved down the bed a little bit start at the smaller woman’s feet. She placed a trail of kisses from Vera’s ankles all the way up to the top of her thighs. Joan grabbed Vera’s knees and pushed them apart farther and up higher so she could taste all of her. She laid her tongue at the bottom of Vera’s drenched folds and began making broad and flat movements with her tongue. She went slow at first, but sensing Vera was growing impatient, she slipped her tongue deep between the smaller woman’s folds and curled it. The smaller woman’s eyes flew open and she wound her fingers through the taller woman’s hair.

“I must be doing something right. You’re all over the bed.” Joan stroked her own ego and waited for Vera to respond. When Vera looking like she was about to respond, Joan pressed her thumb down on her clit and flicked her tongue inside the smaller woman. Vera’s back arched, and she came again. “Joooooaaaannnnn!” Round six, Joan had an idea. “Vera I have quite the surprise for you now. Oh, how you are going to hate me now.” Vera was breathless. She was getting ready to speak before Joan hovered over her. The governor’s shaft rested on the deputy’s clit and shifted when Joan bent her head down to kiss Vera.

The smaller woman was drenched already. “My god, are you a faucet? Every time I move you are dripping inside and out again.” Vera smiled shyly. “What can I say? Joan Ferguson, the big bad Governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre, turns me on with all of her privacy.” Joan started rocking her hips back and forth causing Vera to moan. She took the smaller woman’s bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulled as she grabbed the deputy’s chest and started run her thumb over her nipple. Vera arched into her touch. “God Joan. You’re everywhere at once, I’m going to cum again, and we’ve only just started. You’re so good. Pleassseee. I need you inside of me, deep. Please.” 

The begging was making Joan even more wet. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out her gloves. Vera heard the leather crinkle and she shuttered beneath Joan. In a split second Joan found herself flipped over onto her back, missing her gloves and pants. “What the?” Vera looked mad now and that scared Joan a little. “Joan Ferguson, what did I say was going to happen if you stopped again?” Joan thought Vera was bluffing. She was sadly mistaken. Vera ripped Joan’s underwear off before settling her eyes on Joan’s shaft. “Vera I-I, no. I thought you were bluffing!” 

The smaller woman removes the harness from the taller woman. When she got the straps undone and was getting ready to pull it away, she had an idea. She left it in place, but shifted it slightly so she could access the governor’s bundle of nerves. She pulled it as taunt as she could and flicked her tongue back and forth over it. It didn’t take too long, a few seconds at most to make the formidable Governor lose control. Joan moaned. “Veeeerrrraaaaa! Oh, oh, right there, do-don’t st-stop!” Vera was going to stop and make her beg more, but she tastes so good she couldn’t stop. The smaller woman ripped the shaft away from the taller woman’s body and tossed it aside. She stopped and took in the sight before her.

The Governor growled at her deputy and pulled her face back to her aching core. Vera smirked up at her and shoved her tongue up as far as it would go. She swirled it around in a circular motion. She ran her thumb over the Governor’s clit in the opposite direction of her tongue. “God, Vera, right there. Yes…YES!! VERA!” The Governor came harder than she expected. Vera raised her face to look up at Joan. “Wow. That’s hot.” Joan blushed at Vera’s face. The smaller woman’s mouth and chin were dripping with Joan’s fluids. “You. Taste. So. Good.” She bent down to flick her tongue over the taller woman’s drenched folds one last time. “Do NO-T tease me Joan Ferguson.”

“Hey. You’ve almost made it ten rounds with me. How are you feeling?” Vera stretched out on her back and Joan straddled her waist. “I’m feeling like you need to stop talking and start fucking me like I’m the only person in the world.” Joan smiled sincerely at the woman beneath her. “Vera, you are the only person in MY world and that’s all that matters.” Round seven. Joan removes herself from Vera’s lap only to put Vera in her own lap. The smaller woman wrapped her legs around the taller woman’s waist. She grabbed the bottom of Joan’s shirt and pulled it up over her head, then ran her fingers from her shoulders down over her chest and around to her back to undo the clasp on her bra. Joan tossed both articles of clothing off the bed.

Joan rested her forehead on Vera’s and looked into her big blue doe eyes. “Slow this time Miss Bennett. I want to show you your worth. I want to show you what you really mean to me. You are just some sex object I use and throw out when I’ve had enough. You are so much more than that. I mean it when I say all this. You know me better than I know myself and know full well I wouldn’t say any of this unless I meant it. I do love you, and I plan to show you right now.” She placed her hands on either side of Vera’s face and kissed her. The smaller woman moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on the taller woman’s hips digging her fingers in slightly. She pulled back to look Joan in the eyes.

“I know Joan. I know. I trust you. I love you so much.” The smaller woman pressed her upper body into the taller woman’s and smiled. “I wouldn’t have done what I’ve done tonight for anyone else. Joan, it’s you. It’s always been you. I don’t care about anyone else. Only you. That’s all it ever will be.” Vera leaned in to kiss away the tears that were now flowing. Joan had never heard stuff like this. She was in love with this woman and her words made Joan fall harder. “I want to make you feel the same thing Joan.”

Vera moved one of her hands down between Joan’s legs and started stroking her entrance. The older woman moaned into the smaller woman’s mouth. The younger woman inserted two fingers into the Governor and started to pump in and out slowly. Joan did the same, she teased Vera’s entrance and penetrated her. They worked in unison to bring each other to orgasm. Joan bit down softly on Vera’s neck as she felt the younger woman’s orgasm building. The bite caused her to shutter and release. She twitched in Joan’s arms, all the twitching caused Joan to release her orgasm too. 

“We aren’t finished dear. We still have two more rounds to go. You’ve come this far.” Joan got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Vera got up and followed, but when she reached the kitchen it was empty. “Joan?” The taller woman moved around from behind the counter up behind the smaller woman startling her. Joan turned Vera around, picked her up, put her on the counter and dropped to her knees. She grabbed Vera’s knees, pushed them apart and back as far as she could without hurting her. The older woman then used her tongue to ensure the woman before her was heavily lubricated. She circled her tongue over Vera’s clit making her twitch. She was still really sensitive from the last round. She circled the bundle of nerves until the smaller woman was about to blow, then stopped. She drove two fingers deep and curled them hitting her g-spot. The older woman set her pace and pumped in and out of the younger woman with gusto. “Christ, Joan, I’m-.“ Joan pumped harder, making Vera cum. “OH MY GOD! JOAN!”

The older woman kept going, she was determined to make her explode like that again. “Joan! Stop! I’m going to…OH GOD!” Vera was all but screaming now. Joan took great pride in making her deputy come undone like this. Her forearm was covered in Vera’s fluids and she didn’t mind. The taller woman pumped hard, curling her fingers more and flicking her tongue over her clit once again. Vera came harder than she’s ever came before, and this time Joan got more than she bargained for. She removed her mouth from the younger woman and stood straight up. Vera started giggling. “Oops. Sorry Joan.” Joan walked over to the draw beside the sink and pulled out a towel to wipe her face off. “I didn’t know I could do that. You’re just so good, I couldn’t help it.” Vera now in a full blown laugh. She climbs off the counter and falls to the floor. Joan now laughing, asks if she required assistance.

“I require your assistance for round ten in the shower as soon as I make it up those damn steps.” She finally rose to her feet and made her way upstairs into the shower. Joan wiped of the countertop before climbing the steps and making her way to the shower. She pulled out clothes for both of them to put on after their shower. Vera was already washing her hair when Joan walked in. Just seeing all the bubbles run down over the toned body caused Joan to feel the flood between her legs again. Vera turned around to find Joan standing in front of her now. “Took you long enough Governor.”

Joan flipped her around so she was able to do what she wanted. Joan put her hand around Vera’s throat. “Easy tiger. We don’t need to fall. That surely would be difficult to explain to the board.” She ran her free hand down between the smaller woman’s thighs and lapped up the wetness that was pooling around her entrance. “Is this for me Vera?” Vera nodded her head desperate for the older woman to bury her fingers deep into her core. Joan took the hint and shoved three fingers in making the smaller woman scream her name. “Fuck me Joan. Harder. Don’t be a bitch about it.” 

Vera trash talking was the sexiest thing Joan had ever heard, she pounded into her harder. “NEVER. *Pound* EVER. *Pound* DOUBT. *Pound* ME. *Pound* AGAIN! *Pound*” Vera’s legs felt like Jello now. Joan bit down into her neck and used her thumb to attack the smaller woman’s bundle of nerves yet again. The younger woman was shaking horribly. Joan knew she was close so she decided to finish her off with a big bang. “Turn around.” Joan got on her knees, picked Vera up, putting each leg over her shoulder, and held her in place with her hands. She plunged her tongue deep into the deputy’s dripping core. Vera screamed out her name and began squirming. Joan drug her tongue out and over her clit flicking it and inserting two fingers into her soaked folds. When she curled her fingers, Vera came as hard as she did in the kitchen. The smaller woman was panting and twitching above the Governor, digging her fingers into her shoulders. 

“You just made it ten rounds Vera. I am proud of you. You’re a trooper.” Joan licked up all of Vera’s fluids. She cleaned Vera’s folds with her tongue, she noticed the blood coming out of her deputy and began to worry that she had hurt her. Vera felt it and looked down to confirm her suspicions. “Fucking periods.” Joan laughed. “Fewwww. I thought I had hurt you.” Vera shook her head. “No, but I sure am glad we decided to do this tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow. I love you Joan.” The governor smiled and kissed her deputy with all the passion she could muster up. “I love you too Vera Bennett. Let’s get out and go to sleep.”


End file.
